Memento Mori
by KnowThyMaster
Summary: It's human to forget your past as you age but still sometimes he wishes he could remember, but he'll continue to live whether or not he ever remembers, he'll keep walking. A past defines you, Naruto. Wise Naruto/Crossovers


A/N: Hello, this story posting is long over due. Anyway I'm in a contest with my friends to see who can get the most reviews. So please don't add or alert me if you don't plan on leaving a review once at least. No offense, it's just I stayed up all time, to write and type this.

Also when you have the time, go see my friends Shiks' and Okamage's story please and don't leave a review, because I'm bitter that way XD

Disclaimers: Either Naruto nor Okami belongs to me

Warning: Spoilers for Okami game.

P.S. At the moment I'm not sure who I plan on pairing Naruto up with so I guess, it's the reviews choice. I'll start thinking about Romance around chapter 3. Thank you.

* * *

It was very early in the morning with the sun slowly rising making the sky look like a colorful painting not that, Iruka really cared. It was the start of another day of grading tests, lecturing students, teaching and the list went on and on in the mind of Iruka Umino. He sighed softly before frowning at the brisk, freezing wind that hit him as he walked to his designation. Glancing around, the man noticed that he was the only one around at this time. He smiled happily because he preferred the silence mornings, a quiet morning when no one is around. Fall had just ended and winter was on its way, all the leaves almost gone from the trees and the temperature dropping drastically.

His peaceful mood changed to one of happiness when his vision caught sight of the academy. While he hadn't taught at the academy very long, the man was very proud to be a teacher. Maybe some ninjas chose to be teachers to avoid the mess that comes with being a ninja but Iruka, honestly just loved teaching and being there for his students.

'At least I use to' he thought as he saw a head of shoulder- length snow haired man wearing the typical chunin outfit, very similar to the one Iruka was wearing.

"Hey Iruka, I'm guessing you're just as anxious as well, because of our guest today, there isn't really another reason why you'd be early" Mizuki said as he saw the scarred man stop.

"Hmm, I'm just hoping, nothing goes wrong" he thought out loud as he started to continue walking with Mizuki by his side.

"Damn it! I don't understand, six years of absence. No one had even sighted the brat once, and now he just shows up out of no where" Mizuki complained as Iruka silently continued walking, lost in his own thoughts. As the two made their way to the academy, Mizuki continued to complain not noticing that his partner had stopped paying attention.

As the two stood behind the faculty office, they could hear the conversation in the room going on. Iruka stood before the door not entering as his partner, who had stopped talking the second they had entered the academy stood still as well, curious by why his friend had stopped.

"Did ya hear about the demon spawn?"

"Yeah, heard he's going to become a ninja"

"What the hell! Why are we helping that monster get stronger, do we want a repeat of that night?"

"Shh, stupid, we can't speak about that remember"

"I still don't understand, why the hell, not?"

""Damn, stop shouting, someone might hear"

"Why should we care, it's not like the Kyuubi-brat has any friends here"

"It's the sandaime, a fool, that monster could destroy the village at any moment"

"Yeah, I agree but damn, keep your voice down"

"We should have killed that thing when we had the"

"Quiet" Iruka turned to glare at Mizuki, who had gotten bored with eavesdropping. He smiled as he opened the door, as the two entered, it seemed like a great tension had been lifted.

"Lock the door, Iruka" All three pair of eyes fell onto the brown-skinned man.

"Did you hear the news, Iruka" one of the occupants in the room asked.

"Yeah, the two of us were talking about it on our way here" The white haired man answered for him before he could answer.

"We should just deny access, I mean the brat's a year late, kids start learning at five" Iruka sighed as he stood away as the three spoke among themselves. Seeing his desk, he walked over and sat down, ignoring the others. Displaying one of his two nervous habits of his, he straightened his short, spiky brown tight ponytail and subconsciously traced the scar on his nose.

'It won't be long until classes begins, the question is am I ready for this' he thought as the other voices in the room droned on to almost a whisper as he began to think about his own feelings on the topic.

'In truth, I don't know how I should feel, and that's worse than not feeling anything at all' the chunin sighed before looking up at the other teachers. Everyone in the room had a reason to be angry at the Kyuubi, even Iruka hated him, at least he thought he did. 'Mizuki had been right, it doesn't make sense that he's appearing now' It wasn't that Iruka was suspicious but angrier that it was now of all times the Kyuubi chose to make an appearance. Through the years, Iruka had to suffer with no one at his side and deal with the constant pity looks that people threw at him when he would crack a joke. No one could replace his family and he had no other family besides the two so having loss them kept that he was made an orphan. He became the joker and dead-last in his year, the idiot that people could laugh at and he hate it but just couldn't stop the mask from taking control when he was around others.

It wasn't until he became a teacher that he had found a reason to be happy and slowly the pain in his heart became a numb feeling which meant that he was finally moving on with his life.' Now, he chooses to come, when I think I'm finally starting to move on' he bitterly thought as he stared at the clock, counting down the minutes until the lessons begin.

_**After Classes **_

After the bell rang, all Iruka's students ran out like crazy, wanting to taste the sweet taste of freedom. The scarred man chuckled at the sight of each of his students attaching themselves to their parents or older brother in Sasuke's case, to tell them what they had learned for the day. There was nothing Iruka hated about his job.

"Hokage-sama" Turning his head, Iruka tried to find the direction the voice had come from and catch sight of the old leader. A smiling wrinkling face shone as the sandiame's and Iruka's eyes caught one another.

"Damn" The scarred man thought as he saw the sandaime walking towards him, his hand clashed tightly, dragging a much smaller figure.

_**Flashback**_

'Ever since waking up in that white room, on that really lumpy bed, the old man hadn't left my side once. At first, it was really nice and all but he's bugging me now' Naruto's thoughts rang through his head after being woken by the hokage, informing him that in one week he'd be attending the academy. After being just woken up and not in the mood to leave the small apartment, the boy asked the dreaded question.

"What if I don't wanna be a ninja" He asked as he tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. The sight made the old man melt, this child was truly adorably.

"O.K, let's say you don't want to be ninja, then what will you be" The old man smiled in amusement as the blond boy thought about his future.

"Can I get a job, sleeping. I'm really good at that" Naruto asked as he stretched, very similar to a fox, the hokage observed.

"No, no I'm afraid not, but I'm a man of my word so I suggest we make a deal" The old man tried to hide his smirk as the small child's face smiled in excitement.

"O.k., what's the deal" He yelled as he jumped out off the bed, finding the energy to look around in his closet for clean clothes.

"I can't have you do something you don't like so if in one week, you don't find one thing you like in the academy then you leave"

"What's in it for me?"

"You get to sleep in for as long as possible and no one will bother you"

"Deal" Dressed in a large white shirt and small tan shorts, the boy stood before the hokage with his hand out waiting for the handshake after a deal.

"So it's a deal" The boy nodded his head before leaving the hokage standing there as he ran into the kitchen for breakfast.

_**End of Flashback**_

Not blind to all the quick glares and dirty look thrown his way, the blond boy walked closer to the old man, the closer he was, the less mean looks were throw his way. It was that observation that made Naruto grab the leader's hand in his own. Sarutobi was amazed that Naruto had touched him. It had taken a month to get the child to open up and say more than his one worded answers which were yes and no. He smiled how the child was slowly but surely opening up to him. 'I only wish it wasn't due to the villagers' he thought as he continued to look forward aware that behind his back, people had been glaring at the child.

Catching the stare of one of the kindest teacher at the academy, Sarutobi smiled having a feeling that Iruka was just what Naruto needed.

"Sarutobi-sama" Iruka bowed as his eyes on the hokage never once straying away to the little boy that held the leader's hand. It slightly caused the man to worry because if Iruka could see the child for who he is, there was less likely that the child would never open up to any one in the village.

"Iruka, I'd like to introduce you to your new student, Naruto" Forcing himself to turn to look at the boy, Iruka put on what he hoped looked like a smile. He only caught sight of golden blond hair as the boy tried to hide behind the hokage.

Sarutobi smiled awkwardly as he turned away and talked to the small boy as Iruka stood there, awkwardly hearing the hokage murmur some words of comfort to the boy. Looking around, he saw some parents grab their children and walk away much faster than normal. Glares were thrown at the child, and sympathetic eyes turned to look his way. At the moment, he wanted to be anywhere but here at this moment.

"So, Iruka, at the moment I must discuss something of great importance with Itachi-san, will you please watch other Naruto, I feel that the two of you have a lot in common." And with that Sarutobi left the two alone, standing in front of one another. Iruka was at a loss of what to say, normally he could speak easily with children but in front of him was a murder, his parent's killer. Clenching his fist, Iruka put on a tight smile preparing himself for the difficult task before him, he couldn't disobey the hokage's order and be rude to the child.

"I can tell you a story" Wide ocean blue eyes peered into his own as Iruka let go of all his tension happy that he wasn't the one that had to talk.

"S-Sure" He stuttered out as Naruto glanced around to then point to the shady area underneath the large tree where a single red swing stood alone.

"Can we sit there and then I can start the story" Naruto asked as he looked up and tilted his head, waiting for the adult's response.

"Of course" Iruka nodded as the boy's eyes narrowed trying to find something in the man's eyes before turning away and walked ahead towards the tree. Iruka sighed in relief that it would go a lot easier than he thought.

As he approached the tree, notice that the kyuubi-kid was already under it waiting for him. After sitting down beside him, trying to keep at least 2 feet away from him, Iruka leaned forward waiting for the child to tell his fairy tale where he'd most likely start to daydream and then the hokage will come back and take the kid off his hands.

_Centuries ago, when man was still young_

_The land was divided into nine sections_

_Each under the ruling of one of the bijuu_

_Creatures, otherwise known as demons_

_But our story starts in a small village called Kamiki_

_The people were fearful, always suspicious and frighten_

_Every year, families would pray to the gods that their daughters, their wives, sisters_

_Would not be chosen, because being chosen meant death_

_Every year, one maiden known throughout the village for her beauty of charm_

_Would find that on her roof, a white arrow would be imbedded_

_The maiden is chose to be the next sacrifice_

_To the eight-headed bijuu, Orochi_

_Manipulator of the dark and know for his wicked ways and dark desires_

_Ninety-nine years later after the loss of ninety-nine lives_

_A pure white wolf appeared in the village_

_The villagers angry and quick to blame_

_Mistreated the lone wolf, accusing it of being an accomplice of Orochi_

_Kids would throw rocks and women would run at the sight of the creature_

_No one in the village could have foreseen what would happen_

_On the hundredth year, Nami, a warrior's love was chosen_

_With her head held high, she entered Orochi's cave_

_Knowing and aware that she would never leave_

_Nagi, angry and in distress had gotten himself drunk_

_And it was in his drunken rage that he stormed into Orochi's cave._

_He walked the very same path his love, Nami did._

_Many thought Nagi, a fool to think he was a match_

_They had mistaken his drunken rage as a valiant move_

_One that could get him killed_

_It was a battle no one could see the outcome to_

_In the end, the fool was the victor_

_The white wolf, the very one that the villagers had mistreated had aided Nagi_

_And it was from one powerful howl, that Nagi found a sword powerful within his very hands_

_The battle had been hard, with both sides fighting their hardest_

_The two once seen as enemies, the wolf and the man fought alongside one another_

_Eventually, Orochi was defeated and sealed into the Akuhei ring_

_Orochi's loss caused the cave to crumble_

_Nagi, arrogant was blissfully unaware of a falling boulder_

_The wolf acted quick, she pushed him out of the way_

_And sacrificed her life for his_

_The villagers were amazed to find that both Nagi and Nami returned_

_On Nagi's shoulder was the dying wolf but before the villagers could repent, the wolf died_

_The Kyuubi, nine-tailed bijuu shortly after Orochi's defeat_

_Fell into a deep slumber away from man_

_The other seven one after another were sealed away_

_Humans could now live in peace_

_At least that's what they thought_

_Without the Bijuu striking fear into their hearts_

_Humans now found enemies among themselves_

_The once beautiful land was destroyed as wars were raged_

_Sins and vices soon engulfed the world_

_Rape due to lust_

_Abuse and murder due to wrath_

_Stealing due to Greed_

_Hatred and heartbreak due to envy_

_Pollution and neglect due to sloth_

_Arrogance and ignorance due to pride_

_Health problems and social classes due to gluttony_

_It was from these sins that the seven gates were created, each standing for a certain sin_

_Each of these gates held creatures that humans were unaware that they had created_

_It was only because of the shinigami that humans avoid the worst death possible_

_The shinigami sealed these gates so that the world would not be engulfed be the human's darkness_

_But unknown to the shinigami, Yami, a creature from Lucifer, the gate of wrath had escaped_

Naruto sighed slowly as he brought his story to an end. Iruka blinked in confusion.

"Is the story over" He asked thinking what a depressing way to end the story and what person would tell such a story to a young child.

"Nope, that's not the ending but the old man looks like he's finished talking so I thought that I'd stop" Iruka looked over to the hokage to discover that the child was right, Sarutobi was waving goodbye to Itachi with Sasuke, tapping his foot impatiently waiting to leave. As Itachi tried to casually end his conversation with the Sandaime.

"Can I ask you a question" Naruto asked as he smile slightly from Iruka's confused face.

The blond turned his head to look into the distance, staring at a mother and her daughter hand in hand. Taking the adult's silence as a yes, he continued.

"What do you think of me?" Blue eyes peered into brown as Naruto awaited Iruka's answer.

"Well I think you're nice and charming" Iruka said plainly as he shut his eyes and smiles.

'What a bland answer, so typical but not insulting or praising.' The child sighed as Iruka opened his eyes and watched the blond boy.

Naruto closed his eyes and allowed the wind to play with his hair as he felt the man beside him shift back. Iruka had been unaware that he had moved closer during the story.

"It's ok you know, you don't have to pretend" Iruka stared at the child in shock.

"What do you mean by pretend" Iruka had decided feigning ignorance was better situated to handle the situation, having handling kids as a living. Naruto snorted as he opened his blues eyes and narrowed it at the man.

"Please don't lie, I'm ok if you hate me but I'd prefer seeing it upfront than knowing behind your smile a dagger is waiting" Naruto stood up as he saw the Hokage waving him over.

"Iruka-san, it was a pleasure to meet, I promise to be out of your way" Naruto bowed and ran over to the hokage, as an innocent smile aligned his face. Together the two waved goodbye as Iruka, halfheartedly waved back and with that the two walked away leaving Iruka underneath the tree, left with nothing but this thoughts. Iruka was happy to know that the kid was going to leave him alone, which was good. But for some reason, Iruka missed the warmth that the kid brought. As Naruto, he remembered that was his name, had been talking, his eyes had shone and darken like his emotion had reflected in his eyes. Iruka had amazingly enjoyed the story and he'd lie if he said he had hated it, the kid had left him want to hear more. He sighed as he got up and brushed the grass off his pants.

One thought suddenly occurred to him, when had the Kyuubi brat turned into a kid. Shaking his head, the academy teacher turned away and headed home, his thoughts keep drifting to the blond blue eyed demon or kid. He still didn't know.

_**The Next Day**_

It was another beautiful early morning and once again, no one was in sight. Iruka yawned, not having much sleep last night due to some part of his heart having some sort of guilt towards his feelings for the kid. 'And there I go again, calling him kid, that child is a murder, a monster, he destroyed the village. How can I betray my parent's memory by letting the demon off? Calling kid is accepting him and I refuse to do just that' Iruka debated inside his head. He really wasn't in the mood to encounter Mizuki again or any other teachers for that manner, he'd felt like in some way they'd know his very thoughts about Naruto. Once again, Iruka shook his head in irritation.

"I don't think, people can see that as healthy" Iruka turned to the tree that he had just passed to see the very object of his thoughts, sitting on a tree branch was on leg dangling on each side.

"Naruto, what are you doing up there, get down now" he hissed out as worry entered his mind at how high up the child was. Normally this was no problem but the child hadn't been in the academy like his other students that are trained daily. As far as Iruka knew Naruto was a normal fragile boy that could break if he fell.

Naruto laughed as he jumped from the branch and Iruka in fright and jumped and caught him in his arms. For a moment, only Iruka's heavy breathing could be heard, as Naruto's eyes were wide, shocked and confused at the turn of events.

The blond nervously laughed as looked up at the man's grim and angry face.

"You know, it wasn't suppose to go like that, you were suppose to roll your eyes and I was suppose to jump down on both my feet on the ground" Naruto smiled as he scratched the back of his head.

Iruka's eyes widen as he realized the situation. He growled as he stormed away, angry at himself for showing emotions towards the brat. He sighed in exasperation when he heard smaller footsteps following him. He turned to glare at the blond to give him the message to leave him alone, Naruto jumped back when he saw the once calm face now vicious.

Iruka sighed as he entered the academy, exhausted. He had forgotten about Naruto so he was surprise when he sat down in his desk to see blue eyes looking into his own.

"Naruto, what are you doing here" Iruka asked as he rubbed his head trying to get rid of the headache he had gotten around the brat.

"I just wanted to thank my hero for saving me that's all" Iruka's eyes twitched at the sly tone that Naruto's voice had that many of his troublemakers often used when they attempted to get out of trouble.

"Naruto" Iruka's voice promised death if the boy didn't leave

"Ok, calm down, I'm coming here to learn remember so I just thought that I'd come a little bit early" Iruka sighed now knowing that he was struck with the blond. He took out some paper from a drawer and started to grade the test, trying his best to ignore the kid.

Iruka should have known that his plan was doomed from the start as Naruto's head leaned over his arm trying to get a good look at what he was doing. He sighed as laid his head on the hard wooden top of his desk, knowing that he wasn't going to get anything done for today.

"Would you like to hear the rest of the story, I didn't get to finish it yesterday" Naruto softly said as he sat down in the front row the nearest to his desk.

"What happened to getting out of my way" the man stated as Naruto's eyes darkened and the blond sighed.

"I'm just not the type that likes leaving things unfinished, I promise that once I get to finish telling you my story then I'll leave you alone" The boy plead as he looked anyway but the scarred man's face.

"Fine, but understand, that once classes begin you must remain quiet and listen to me. Alright, do you understand?" Iruka asked as the boy shook his head in excitement happy that he didn't have to leave.

"Ok so I think I left off when Orochi was defeated or maybe when the wolf died" Naruto murmured to himself

"When Yami escaped" Iruka sighed as he leaned back into his chair.

_A century had passed and Susano, a descendant of Nagi_

_Thought he could handle the ring's power_

_Knowing that he'd be denied if he asked_

_He chose instead to steal it_

_Deep in the night, the fool, entered the temple, where the ring was kept and placed it on his pointer finger on his right hand._

_Orochi had returned, and Susano found that he was overwhelmed by the demon_

_Miles away from Kimiki village, the Kyuubi had awaken_

_In less then a year, the two bijuu had gotten back control_

_As the world suffered under these demons_

_The small village Kimiki had yet to be affected_

_Sakuya, a wood sprite and guardian of Kamiki village_

_In hopes of saving her village, called forth the sun goddess_

_And reincarnation of the white wolf that defeated Orochi, a century ago_

_She pled for Amaterasu to rid the world of the evil once again_

_Amaterasu having been revived wasn't as powerful as she once was_

_After dying, her power had been split into thirteen separated beings_

_These beings were called the celestial brush gods_

_Issun, an artist, accompanied Amaterasu to learn the techniques from each god_

_On her journey, the wolf reborn stopped again and again_

_Whether it was to help child to build a snowman, feed hungry animals_

_Or to fight smaller demons, Amaterasu stopped to help anyone that needed help_

_Waka, an ally from the moon tribe warned the wolf goddess_

_Of any dangers with his ability of foresight_

_With every enemy, Amaterasu encountered a battle would commence_

_And demons would fall to the wolf's might_

_The only expectation was the Kyubbi_

_And to this day no one knows why, Amaterasu let the demon go_

_After regaining, all her power back, Amaterasu fought against Orochi_

_It was a battle that last three days and in the end, Susano and his love were killed in the cross fire_

"Oro….." Iruka opened his eyes to look at the back of Mizuki as he stood before Naruto. Realization struck Iruka as he realized how this must look like from an outsiders view point.

"Mizuki, this is my student, Naruto, he came early to start his lessons" Iruka explained as Mizuki shook his head in disbelieve.

"Iruka, how gullible can you be. The brat's lying. He doesn't start classes till next week, didn't the hokage tell you" Mizuki gave the man a look before he glared at the blond boy who had chosen to remain silent up until now.

"Didn't you're mother ever tell you not to lie, you brat" Mizuki splat out with venom as Naruto with one eyebrow raised gave him a bored look.

"I'm afraid I've never had a mother, so I'm sorry it seems like I missed out on that certain rule" Naruto smirked as crossed his arm and lifted both his feet up to rest on the desk row. Iruka could feel the temperature rise as he saw Mizuki's body shake in rage at the disrespect that Naruto had shown with no regards.

"It seems I've forgotten, that no one wants to be a demon's mama" Naruto yawned as he tilted his head his face displaying his thoughts 'Is this all you got'

"Then I feel it for your mother" Mizuki lunged at the blond before Iruka could stop him.

But Mizuki only found air in his arms as he hung over the row, Naruto gone. Iruka blinked in shock that the blond wasn't where he was a couple of minutes ago.

"Well, that was rude, didn't your mother teach you any manners" Naruto chuckled from the doorway, smirking before waving goodbye to Iruka.

"Well, goodbye Iruka-san, I can't wait till the lessons start next week. Bye" And with that the blond left leaving two men gaping in shock at how a mere student was able to evade a teacher of a higher rank.

'He's not even a student, yet. Is it possible that Naruto is stronger than I thought' Iruka glanced as Mizuki shot up in anger at the disgrace that he just went though. Iruka shook as he prepared for the edged insults and suspicious remarks but instead Mizuki stood up and left the room, not once glancing at Iruka. The man was left feeling relief and also dread, what was he going to do now? Naruto wasn't the monster, he had always thought but would he be outcasted if he were to see Naruto as anything else but a monster.

**In the Evening**

Iruka sighed at how tiring his work was sometimes and what happened threw his entire day off. Mizuki was a lot stricter with the students and he snapped at anyone that approached him.

Watching the sunset, Iruka caught a glance of gold hair from the corner of his eyes. He turned to look at the river that he passed often when going home. On the bridge with his feet hanging over the edge and blue eyes staring into a reflection of himself was Naruto, the very cause of his headache and problems. But instead of leaving, Iruka found himself drawn towards the kid. Naruto's shoulder was down and he just seemed lonely.

As he started to walk down the steps, Naruto's voice rang out.

"I didn't expect you to come here, I thought you'd want to avoid me," Naruto continued to look into the water, Iruka for a second thought that Naruto hadn't really said anything.

"I know you're there, silly, here you can sit next to me" Naruto moved over and lifted his head to look up at his future teacher. Iruka merely sighed, regretting what he was about to say until he blurted it out.

"How about we go eat somewhere instead" His answer was a questioning look before Naruto jumped up and lifted his hands in the air in a stretch.

"So where are we gonna go" Iruka shook in head as Naruto started to jump up and down like a child, this child was truly confusing one moment mature another moment immature.

"Can we get ramen" Naruto shyly asked he stared interestingly at his feet.

"Ramen, don't you want something different" Iruka questioned confused why anyone would want to have ramen.

"I passed this place once and thought I'd try but I just never had the chance to you know" Naruto grabbed his hand and there was no time for questions. Iruka laughed despite himself, but there was one thing he knew for sure, back there , Naruto might have thought he covered it up well but those were eyes of someone that need a friend.

"Naruto, when we get there, do you think you could finish up that story of yours" Iruka asked a bit breathless as the two stood before a restaurant that Iruka had never really notice before.

"Sure" The boy glanced at the restaurant and back at the man still panting from the run. "It opened up a month ago, I saw it when I was looking through that window" Naruto pointed to the high building at on of the top windows.

"That the hospital" Iruka pointed out to the blond as Naruto nodded and smiled

"Yeah I've been struck in there for two months that's a long time for me so I just watched people walk around and I told myself that the second I leave that place that I'd eat at this place" He pointed to the restaurant 'Ichiraku Ramen Bar'.

"Yeah, sure, now hurry up, I'd like to get to bed by midnight' Iruka was shocked at how empty the restaurant seemed to be as the two looked like they were the only one to enter. Naruto face lit up as he ran over and embraced a young lady, Iruka was shocked at how the lady hugged him back.

"Ayame-san, is the old man in, I'm here and ready to try some of his cooking, like I promised" Ayame laughed at how excited the child seemed to be just to eat a bowl of ramen

"Of, now, are you ready to try the most tasteful, mouth-watering thing that you will ever taste" Ayame yelled as Naruto jumped up and cried out excited, Iruka watched from the side lines as a man wear all white came in.

"What's with all the noise, oh it's Naruto, I should've know" Techi said as he caught Iruka standing there.

"Why hello, you must be here with Naruto, I'll go whip you two some thing right up"

He turned and returned into the kitchen.

"And I'll go help him" The young teen jumped up and started towards the kitchen.

"With Ayame, helping him it could be a while till we get our food so I'll continue the story" Iruka sat down in the stool beside him as the blond twirled back and forth in his.

_Orochi had been defeated once again_

_And the ring was given to Issun and his family to watch over_

_But Issun and Amaterasu were confused when many of the smaller demons didn't disappear_

_It was the shinigami, that appeared before them and explained the situation_

_In the middle of Laochi Lake, the Ark of Yamato_

_Yami lied in wait_

_But when it came time to enter the ark, Issun left_

_He had stated that it was only temporary and only stayed to learn the brush techniques_

_With a heavy heart, Amaterasu faced Yami after Waka had fallen_

Naruto had finished eight bowls of the ramen and in his haste had actually stopped to choke and then he continued like he hadn't been choking a few minutes before.

"Naruto, slowly down, and stop talking with your mouth full" Iruka scolded the child as the other two laughed. Ayame giggled happy that her friend had one more person in his life. After being there for a few hours, and another headache, they were ready to leave but not before Naruto continued to walk with him to finish his story.

_Yami was too strong for the sun goddess and she couldn't rise up_

_Issun, in guilt felt his heart drop when he saw the sun disappear in the sky_

_Using his gift, paintings of Amaterasu went around the land_

_And it was then that Issun became the first Celestial Envoy_

_It was the first time in a long time but people stopped and prayed_

_And it was their prayer that gave the goddess power to defeat Yami_

_But there was still the problem of the Gates_

_Amaterasu even with all her power was no match against all the demons in those gates_

_It was Issun the Celestial Envoy, that took it upon himself and his future generation to be the gatekeepers._

"And that's the end of the story" Naruto exclaimed

"I guess that means you'll leave me alone now" Iruka asked as Naruto smirked

"Nope , you're my teacher hard to avoid you, I'll see you later Iruka-san, my apartment on that side"

"Ok, I'll see you later then Naruto" the man laughed as patted the smaller boy's head and the two headed opposite directions.

Naruto laughed as he ran to his apartment. 'Nope, Iruka, I never really got to end my story, Issun happened to become the first Uzumaki' the blond boy laughed as he close his apartment door.

* * *

A/N: Wow, I actually have nothing to say, I'm just happy that I finished it. Sorry, Shiks that it took so long for me to update it. I'm going to a summer program tomorrow, I'm excited. So please review and tell me your thoughts. And if you've played the game Okami before tell me and if you finished then you must have noticed the changes I made in the story.


End file.
